


Our Song

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Because yes, Ben&Ben, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im just a big fan, I’m tired, Maybe the Night, NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE, Our Song, Trapped In A Closet, doors, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: It was just a regular day, Magnum and Higgins got a case from a woman that thinks her husbands cheating on her. It was just a calm day—until everything took a turn. The husband turned out to be part of a crime syndicate in Hawaii. The duo are now in a hostage situation and are being held in a closet. But something was up with Higgins, and  Magnum is determined to find out why is this case so personal to her.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Our Song

“I have the gun, you listen to me. Now, get in that closet, and keep your mouths shut!” said Alexander. Alexander was the man they were investigating. His wife—Sarah— asked Thomas and Juliet to look into him and see if he was having an affair. Turns out, they found out more than just affairs. 

“Alright, Alright.” Magnum replied “We’re getting in.”  
“Just don’t hurt any civilians, Alexander.” Higgins replied with a worried tone.  
“Don’t you call me my name!” Alexander yelled in rage.

All Higgins could do was back away deeper into the dark janitors closet, and stay silent. Alexander closed the door shut, and locked Magnum and Higgins inside. Magnum sat down in the corner on his phone while Higgins tried to look for a way out. Higgins noticed Magnum wasn’t doing anything and decided to break the silence.

“Are you just planning to sit there while Alexander is out there, Magnum?” she asked

“I just texted Gordon when I had at least one bar of signal. They’re on their way.” Magnum replied.

“Oh..” Higgins mumbled then sat down

“So I guess we’ll be stuck here for a while.” Magnum added

“I suppose.” Higgins replied in a hushed voice.

Magnum and Higgins sat opposite from each other in the small room. There was a long—and rather awkward—silence before Magnum finally decided to break it.

“Why is this so case so personal to you?” He asked

Higgins gave Magnum a questioning look. Where was he going with this.

“Excuse me?” She replied  
“You have been silent on our way here and you even know Alexander’s name right before you searched him.” He reasoned. “So, you planning to tell me who he is?”

Higgins sat there with arms crossed and lips shut. She wasn’t planning to say any information to him. Not now, not ever.

“There is nothing to talk about, Thomas.” she replied, trying not to make a fuss

Magnum sat there and decided not to keep asking. He knew ways of finding out her secret, but he figured as time passed by, Higgins found new ways to deny them. So Magnum decided that he needed to find some other way to find out about it. There were some lines that aren’t meant to be crossed, but this time, he knew the line needed to be crossed.

“🎵Everything is okay, I guess🎵”

Higgins turned to Magnums direction and gave him a look.

“What are you doing.” she asked  
“I wanna pass time.” he replied

“🎵I'm just a little tired🎵”  
“🎵No need to think about this mess, It goes away in time.🎵”

Higgins was still looking at Magnum—who was still singing, and was looking up the wall, but she broke her stare and looked at her hands instead—trying to focus to something else other than Magnums singing.

“🎵I know we don't mean it🎵” Magnum continued“🎵The words unspoken🎵”

“🎵We can feel them in the silence, oh-ooh-oh-ooh.🎵”  
“🎵 The quiet is shakin'. The thoughts we're thinkin'.🎵”  
“🎵In our sighs, they linger, oh-ooh-ooh-ooh🎵”

Higgins realized what Magnum was really doing. She knew this song, she knew Magnum. It wasn’t hard dots to connect. She really didn’t want to break—and she wasn’t planning to.

“🎵I won't ever know what's on your mind🎵”  
“🎵If you'll always be hidin' behind🎵”  
“🎵Words you never mean just to be kind🎵”

That’s when Higgins finally wanted to confront Magnum. She knew what he was doing. And she had a feeling, he knew she knew.

“🎵Will there ever be-🎵”

“🎵No more of your secret doors..🎵” Higgins continued and locked eye contact Magnum.

Magnum didn’t expect that at all. He didn’t even know Higgins knew that song. Ben&Ben was an international band that Magnum recently discovered, but he didn’t know Higgins knew them as well.

“You know them?” Magnum asked  
“Yes Thomas, I know Ben&Ben.” she replied “I also know what you’re trying to do.”  
“Really?” he said  
“You’re singing the song so I could here what it’s message is.” She answered.  
“Well, I know what it means Magnum.” Higgins added “And no. I won’t just tell anyone my ‘secret doors’” air quoting the “Secret Doors”

“I never said ‘anyone’.” He replied “It doesn’t say anyone. It only says to people you trust. And people who care.”

Higgins didn’t think of that. She thought that Magnum was trying to say that she should be more open, turns out, that he was trying to say she needed to be more open—to people she trusts.

“Mh..Maybe.” she replied.

There was yet another long pause. Magnum wasn’t expecting Higgins to say it that easily, so he decided to get busy—by looking at the wall. That was when Higgins finally spoke.

“Alexander was a former MI6.” she finally said—which made Magnum turn to her.

“I used to work with him back then. We were best friends. I thought he was just M.I.A. or that he retired.” she explained “Turns out, he retired for the worst..”

“Oh..So that’s why he knew you too..” Magnum said

“I don’t know..I just-“ she stuttered “I just somehow feel betrayed all over again.”

Magnum got up from the floor and sat next to Higgins. He wanted to sit next to her so she knew he was there for her.

“Don’t worry.” he comforted her “HPD will get him. They will stop his crimes.”

Higgins gave him a small nod. She didn’t lie, it did comfort her a bit. Magnum isn’t that trusting at times. But this time, she knew he keeps his promises.  
Higgins stares at Magnum, and Magnum did the same. Both of them didn’t know why, but they didn’t mind being in a confined space. What they didn’t realize, was that both of them were already slowly leaning towards each other’s face. But just as their lips were badly touching, the door suddenly started to move—which made both of them jump and gave distance to each other. One final push, and the door finally gave up and it broke open.

“Magnum? Higgins? You in here?” Gordon asked as he cleared the air

“Yep!” Magnum replied.

Magnum and Higgins got out of the small janitors closet, and headed directly to their car—even though Gordon asked them to go to the medic. Both of them opened the car doors and they got in. Magnum then drove them back to the Robins Nest and both took their time off.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later, Magnum and Higgins were at the La Mariana since Rick invited them over for a few drinks. Higgins decided to wear her long dress (kinda like the one she wore on S2 S12) and they both drove to the La Mariana.

“There they are!” Rick said as the duo entered the bar  
“Yep, still alive.” Magnum said, adding a little humor  
“Hey, let’s get these two some drinks.” T.C. said as he walked to the counter

Higgins and Magnum both took a seat and waited for their drinks. Magnum noticed that there was a band of 9 teenagers on the stage.

“Hey Rick, who’s the kids?” Magnum asked  
“Oh yeah, they call themselves the ‘Ben&Ben’. I saw them jamming on the beach earlier, they sound so good! Asked if they could play here, and they said yes.”

“Woah, woah, hold up.” Magnum said with large eyes “The Ben&Ben?!”  
“Yep. One and only.” Rick replied as he walked away

Magnum couldn’t believe it. His currently favorite band is playing right there! He remembered one of their songs and decided to walk up to them.

“Hey, you guys are so cool!” Magnum said  
“Thanks. We really like it here.” said Poch—the Guitarist of the band  
“Can I make a request? It’s one of your songs.” Magnum asked  
“Oh sure!” Miguel—one of the lead singers—answered

Magnum made his request and the group nodded. Magnum walked back down to their table and sipped his drink.

“What did you say to them?” Higgins asked  
“Oh, just a little song request.” He replied  
“Is it one of your cheesy songs again?” Higgins joked  
“Relax, it’s their song. Plus, their songs are really good.” He replied with a small laugh

“Ok. So this one goes out to everyone of you for tonight. Hope you all enjoy.” Paolo—Miguel’s twin brother and the other lead singer of the band—said.

“🎵 I want to lay down by the fire with you🎵”  
“🎵Where souls are glowing, ever warmer too🎵”

Magnum placed his seat on the table and reached his hand out to Higgins—asking her to dance. She accepted the offer and they both walked to the center of the bar, just a bit close to the stage.

“🎵Your love surrounds me like a lullaby🎵”

Magnum slowly turned Higgins and both of them smiled.

“🎵Singing softly, you are mine oh mine🎵”

Higgins was showing a small smile once in a while every step they took which was matching the beat of the song.

“🎵 Moon has never glowed this color🎵”  
“🎵Hearts have never been this close🎵”  
“🎵I've never been more certain🎵”

Magnum twirled Higgins again and she let out a small laugh

“🎵I will love you 'til we're old🎵”

Higgins faces Magnum again and their faces were just a few inches from each other. They could feel the warmth of each other’s skin, and their eyes were locked into each other. Every beat of the music, would match every step they took. It was like a dream, but it was all too real.

“🎵 Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear🎵  
“🎵Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near🎵”  
“🎵Stay together here🎵”

Higgins and Magnum were both lost in the music and the beats. It felt like they were the only two people dancing on the dance floor, with no one too interrupt them.

“I haven’t danced with anyone in years.” Higgins said  
“You weren’t that rusty.” he replied with a smile.

Magnum leaned closer to Higgins and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. He slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes.

“That was- sudden..” Magnum mumbled

Higgins suddenly leaned closer to him and kissed him on his lips. Magnum didn’t expect it at all. He thought Higgins would be weirded out by what he did. But turns out, she felt the same. She then pulled away and stared at him

“I..well...” Higgins stuttered  
“It’s ok.” Magnum replied with a laugh

They continued to dance in the soft glow of moonlight, and the mellow music playing. Maybe the night really wants them to settle down, just stay together.

“🎵Stay together🎵”

“🎵Here.🎵”

**Author's Note:**

> Reeeee! This is finally uploaded! 😂
> 
> So anyway, It al started while I was listening to my favorite band:Ben&Ben. So summary, I heard their new song “Doors” and instantly got Miggy vibes. Go check it out!
> 
> After many, many, many hours. It’s done! I’m tired 😓. I started at 4 in the morning, and ended at 6. So yeah 😅😅.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!💚


End file.
